How Camp Changed Everything
by x i breathe music
Summary: It's about when Kate goes off to summer camp and what happened to Kate's and Lizzie's friendship. RR. It's my 1st fic so not too fierce of flamers. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Camp

How Camp Changed Everything  
  
Chapter I Camp  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything blah blah blah..  
  
Lizzie McGuire rushed outside. She ran as fast as she could. 'I can't be late. I can't be late.' Lizzie thought. She got to the bus stop just in time. Her three best friends were already there. Lizzie ran over.  
  
"Hey Miranda, hey Gordo, hey Kate." They all returned her hellos. She went and hugged Kate. "I'll miss you soo much."  
  
"Yeah Lizzie, me too. But I thought you wouldn't make it!"  
  
" Uh. Yeah I got kind of a late start. But I'm here now. I can't believe you're going to summer camp for TWO whole months!"  
  
"Kind of a shock for me too. I'll write every night, but you have to write too. I already gave you the address. Do you know who else from Hillridge is going to be there?"  
  
"Um. I'm really sorry to say this," said Miranda "but I think Claire Miller is going."  
  
"CLAIRE MILLER?!?!?!?!? Oh shoot. This is going to be terrible. What if I'm in her tent? Maybe I shouldn't go." Kate's friends all tried to comfort her. "You have to go Kate." Said Gordo, who had been quiet the whole time. All of a sudden, the bus horn beeped and Kate said " I am going to miss the bus if I don't hurry. Bye guys. I'll miss you sooooo much." They hugged and Kate went on the bus. She waved from the inside.  
  
  
  
~*~*I know it's short. But the next chapter will be longer. I hope you liked it. Also I'm having a little contest. If anyone emails me telling a little about them, looks, interests, hobbies, ect. then I will pick 2 or 4 people to be Kate's bunkmates. So email me now! Norafran31@aol.com. *~*~  
  
~*Nora*~ 


	2. Tents and Bunkmates

How Camp Changed Everything  
  
A/N I hope you like this chapter. It's fairly longer than the last one. Review and tell me if you think this story is stupid, or worth finishing. Thanks! Also I'd like to thank Kat. Who both reviewed and wrote to m to be in my story.  
  
Chapter II Tents and Bunkmates  
Kate was kind of glad that no one was sitting next to her. She took out a book and started to read to pass the time. After an hour, Kate fell asleep. She didn't wake up for two and a half hours. When she did, they had arrived at camp. She got off the bus with everyone else. She spotted Claire, who was looking incredibly secure and comfortable. Kate waited until she was assigned a cabin. Her cabin was called the Purple Fire. It was painted purple with pictures of fire. It kind of looked like the cabin was on fire.  
  
Kate went in and dropped off her things. Then she heard the door open and Kate turned around. There she came face-to-face with Claire Miller, the most popular and mean girl in school. Claire's older sister was the captain of the cheerleading squad and next year, when Claire was in Junior High, she would almost automatically get a spot on the squad. Claire already thought of herself as cheerleading captain. Then Claire made a face and said, "You're not in this cabin too are you? Me and the other girls declared it a "Loser Free Zone." The other girls are doing their camp activities. So what are you doing here?" Claire talked so fast that Kate could barely understand her. "I am in this cabin too Claire so back off." As soon as she said this, Kate slapped her hand over her mouth. 'Who said that?' She thought.  
  
"Whatever." Claire said and she left. Kate sat on her bed and started to write a letter to her three best friends. But she thought about what they would do if she told them it wasn't off to a good start and bad things were happening. Miranda would probably march right down there and get her. Claire would really humiliate her. She decided to lie.  
  
????Dear Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo, Camp is great! I'm right by the mess hall. Claire is right by the bathroom! My bunkmates are really nice and I have some great activities. Remember at my 9th birthday party? The sleepover? We talked about how wonderful camp would be? It's all that and more. I'm really happy here. Bye guys!  
  
Your friend, Kate Sanders  
  
Kate felt kind of guilty that she had totally lied, but at the moment a girl walked in so Kate hid the letter in her bag. The girl had strawberry- blonde hair and blue eyes. She was kind of tall. "Oh, hi. Who are you?" she said quietly.  
  
"I'm uh. I'm Kate. Kate Sanders. And you are.?"  
  
"I'm Kat Bates. Do you know where the other girls are?" So Claire was lying when she said, "Me and the girls already declared it a 'Loser Free Zone' " She hadn't even met the other girls. Kate thought. Kate decided to answer cleverly. "Oh well I know where a girl named Claire is. She's really mean and snobby. So you might think it suitable where she is. Waiting in line for the stinky bathrooms!" Kate laughed. So did Kat.  
  
"Do you know where the other girl is?" Kat asked. Kate shook her head. "Just Claire."  
  
"How do you know Claire?" Well, she is from Hillridge. So am I." "Oh Kate, you are so lucky to have someone you know here."  
  
"Me? Lucky? Oh no. Claire is really mean. I wish I didn't know her. She is only nice to popular people. Are you popular at your school?"  
  
"Sort of. I guess. We don't really have "popular people" at my school."  
  
"Oh. Wait I think it's time for the campfire they were talking about. Let's go." And the two new friends ran off.  
  
*~*~ I hope you liked it. Oh and I still have a character open for the contest. R/R. Thanx! Nora~*~* 


	3. The Campfire

How Camp Changed Everything  
  
A/N Sorry I haven't updated since forever!!!!!! I'm am sooooo sorry! I'll try to make this and future chapters longer. Okay? Oh and thanks so much for the reviews! I'm SO SORRY!!!!!! I also want to thank kat and Nathans Girl Forever for putting me on their favorite Story/Author list. Thanks!! Nora  
  
Chapter III The Campfire  
  
Kate and Kat were about 10 minutes late for the campfire. When they got there they saw a guy was talking about what camp would be like. Then he turned around and said, "At least you girls showed up. Luckily there is a whole log open. What are your names?" "Katherine Bates. Call me Kat." "Katilyn Sanders. Call me Kate."  
  
As they sat down, they whispered, "He is gorgeous!" They guessed he hadn't said his name because that was he announced next. "Okay girls. My name is Brian and I am proud to say that I'm the head counselor at this camp." Brian had curly copper-colored hair and bright green eyes. He also had a splash of freckles across his face. He looked about 20.  
  
"Alright. It's time to sing the camp song. Who has been here last year?" A few hands shot up. "You two can lead the song after I teach it. What are your names?" "Clarissa Miller. You can call me Claire." Claire added shyly. "I'm Mary Daly," said the other girl. Mary had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. First, Brian taught everyone the song. Then everyone sang it: "We are proud to be at this here camp, The best camp of them all, We are girls, who stay up late, Even in the fall. We play and talk and do our hair, We are the girls of Camp Blaire!"  
  
All the counselors clapped loudly. Over the course of the evening, they sang, told stories, and roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. After that everyone went back to her cabin, except the counselors. Kate realized, and told Kat, that Claire and Mary both went to Purple Fire. They hurried up.  
  
Later, when they were all acquainted, Claire, wanting to embarrass Kate, suggested truth or dare. They all agreed and Claire started.  
  
"Kate, truth or dare?" "Truth." Claire grinned evilly. "Who do you like?"  
  
"Well I like," Kate paused before answering, "I like my best friend Gordo." Her face turned bright red and Claire burst out laughing. Mary and Kat looked quizzically at each other. "Who's Gordo?" Mary asked. Kate then went on to tell Mary that Gordo (David Gordon) was her best friend and had been since Kindergarten. Claire kept telling them that he's a total geek before Kate jumped to his defense, saying that he was a cute geek. "I made up the nickname," Kate went on to tell them. After discussing Gordo for a few more minutes, they played some more Truth or Dare.  
  
"Mary, Truth or Dare?" "Um. How about dare." "I dare you to call the cutest guy in your school!" Claire gave Mary her cell phone and Mary dialed a number. "You have his number memorized?" asked Kat. Before she could answer, someone picked up.  
  
Person on the other end: Hello?  
  
Mary: Hi, can I please speak to John?  
  
John's Mom: Hold on a second, I'll get him.  
  
Mary: Thanks.  
  
John's Mom (yelling): John! Phone!  
  
John: Hello?  
  
Mary: Hi. Um. I just want to tell you that I think you are extremely cute. Bye!  
  
Mary hung up quickly and the girls giggled. It was Mary's turn. "Kat, truth or dare?" "I'm not brave like you. Truth." "Okay. I truth you to-" The girls laughed at the way Mary said it. "Tell us who you like." Kat came up with the simplest answer. "Josh Hartnet."  
  
It was Kat's turn. She dared Claire to teepee the cabin next door. "I heard they had a stash of toilet paper in the cabinets in the bathrooms." So she went. The others followed. They went to the bathrooms and opened the cabinet door. They took 5 rolls of toilet paper. The girls snuck over to the cabin Blue Lightning and began to through toilet paper all over the walls and roof. After they finished, they crept quietly back to their cabin. As soon as they entered Purple Fire, they burst into giggles. After a few more rounds of Truth or Dare, the girls fell asleep. Kate never did send the letter, or even think about her friends back home.  
  
~*Did you like it? I tried to make a long chapter to make up for not updating. I am sooooo sorry this chapter took so long to be written!!! The next chapter will be up very soon and will talk more about the evolving of Kate and Claire's relationship. But still I need some more ideas. If you have any just email me at Norafran31@aol.com R/R! *~ ~*Nora*~ 


	4. How The Friendship Began

How Camp Changed Everything  
  
AN/ Okay, this chapter might get a little boring so it's not going to be that long. Ok, if anyone has any ideas for this story then please, I repeat, PLEASE email me at Norafran31@aol.com. I would like to thank the two (TWO!!!) reviewers. Seriously if you want me to continue you HAVE TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Okay, unless you review this might be the last chapter. If you are reading this right now then one word: REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter IV How The Friendship Began  
  
"Rise and shine, Beautiful!" Kate awoke to being shaken by Claire. "Huh?" She asked groggily. "Kate!" Kat shouted to her from outside of the cabin. "We are going to be late for breakfast!" It took Claire, Kat, and Mary to get Kate out of bed. "Hurry!" Mary pleaded as she left the cabin so Kate could change.  
  
At breakfast the four girls sat together, laughing and talking like old friends. Kate couldn't believe it, but she was actually getting along with Claire Miller. Claire Miller! She found out that Claire was nice, funny, and a great friend. What will Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda say when I get back from camp friends with Claire? But when I get back will Claire ignore and be mean to me as usual? I hope not, Claire is really nice. Claire interrupted Kate's thoughts.  
"So are you going to take archery or horseback riding?" "Well which are you taking?" It turned out that Kat and Mary were horseback riding and Claire was doing archery. "Um I'll do archery." Kate wanted to spend as much time with Claire as possible. After breakfast the girls went their separate ways. Kate was happy to be alone with Claire.  
  
"Who is your best friend?" Claire thought a second and then admitted something. "Actually I don't have a best friend, Kate." Kate gasped. "Really?" "Really. I've never really thought about it too much."  
"Well Claire, I don't mean to be forward, but do you want to be my best friend?" Claire smiled and answered one word. "Yes."  
  
AN/ That was an EXTREMELY short chapter I know. But I WANT REVIEWS!!!!!! This chapter is pretty boring but essential. The next chapter will be up soon. R/R!!!  
~*Nora*~ 


	5. Best Friends?

How Camp Changed Everything  
  
A/N- Hey, sorry for the wait! Now for this chapter, I want reviews! Okay, I guess I'm being greedy cuz I already have 15, but well ya know. I like writing this story but I am thinking of it as a kind of chore. But I'll continue for your sake. The best part is, I allow flames, but I haven't gotten one yet! Yay!! Now read and REAVIW to the story!  
  
Chapter V - Best Friends?  
  
As Kate's busy loving camp, her friends at home are worried that it's so terrible because Kate hasn't written a single letter. So they write their own:  
  
Dear Kate,  
We miss you and are unhappy that you haven't written us. How's it going with Claire? I'd hate to be her friend! Imagine, having to live with Claire's bossiness all the time! Even outside school! Torture. We know you don't really like to say bad things about people, but really, if one of us became her friend, we'd end up being enemies! What a witch! So how's camp? Are you enjoying it? I hope so. Write back soon! Please! We have to go; Gordo's stealing the cookies! He he! Well bye! We miss you!  
Your best friends,  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo  
  
When Kate got the letter, Claire was right behind her. She read it over Kate's shoulder. She was mad.  
  
"How dare they! They don't even know me. You have to tell them they're wrong Kate, or we can't be friends. Sorry."  
"Claire, they didn't mean that-" She didn't get to finish her sentence.  
"Of course they did! Sorry Kate but your going to have to choose. It's them, or me." Claire flashed her a smile.  
"Um." Kate bit her lip. She couldn't choose! "I uh. need some time to think. Okay?"  
"Whatever." Claire said and she left the cabin.  
  
A/N- Sorry it's so short. Who will she choose? Find out by reviewing, so you can get the next chapter of How Camp Changed Everything! 


	6. Confused

How Camp Changed Everything  
  
A/N- Thanks for all your support guys, oh and the zebs, I'll take that as constructive criticism (except for the whole you stink part) and I hope you didn't flame me just because I said I hadn't gotten flames. But your right, my story is very predictable. That's why I have a few "surprises" up my sleeve. Hehehehe. : -D R/R  
  
Chapter VI - Confused  
  
Kate's POV  
  
How could she make me choose? That's impossible! As much as want to be friends with her, (not to mention popular) I need to stick to my gut. Claire goes, my favorite trio stays. I hope that's the right decision.  
  
Kate's POV off  
  
Kate walked right up to Claire and said, "I choose them." Claire was so surprised that she nearly fell off the bed. But she kept her cool.  
"Fine. Be their friend. But you can forget about being my friend, and everything that goes along with it." As Kate turned to leave, Claire added "Oh and, at school, your dead meat."  
Kate bit her lip, and then ran as fast as she could. She wasn't sure  
if she was crying, because she wasn't sure why she should be. The only  
thing that mattered was she still had her friends. She stopped running  
and sat on the Camp Blaire rock. Which was a boulder. Why did Claire  
have to be at camp? She could have just gone to a different one. If  
she had, Kate could have hung out with Kat and she could've had a  
great time, but noooo. Claire just had to be there, to ruin her life  
yet again.  
  
As Kate sat there, confused, and idea came to her. She could pretend to be friends with Claire and really be friends with the trio, and then she could dump Claire, which would make Kate more popular. It was brilliant! Kate ran off to go find Claire. When she found her, Kate apologized and said she would be friends with her and not the trio. As she drifted off to sleep, Kate knew she was no longer confused, and she was in charge.  
  
A/N - How did you like it? It was kind of a twist. Well review it. The next chapter will be up very soon. Meaning I'm going to start it in a few minutes. Oh and if you are going to flame me, at least be brave enough to sign in. 


	7. The Dance

How Camp Changed Everything  
  
A/N- I just wrote chapter six 3 minutes ago, but 1) I'm bored and 2) I have a good idea for this chapter. R/R  
  
Chapter VII - The Dance  
  
For the next few days Kate pretended to be Claire's friend. They got along well and made a good match. That's when the girls at Camp Blaire, found out there was a boys camp a few blocks away, and that's when they heard an announcement.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" No one listened to Brian until, "QUIET!" Everyone immediately shut up and listened.  
"Thank you. I have an announcement to make. As some of you know, there is a boys camp right near here. The counselors from both camps have gotten together and decided, that on this Friday, we will have a dance!" Cheers broke out over all the girls. "A dance? We don't have any dresses!" A girl reminded Brian.  
"I know," he began, "and that's why, we have more than a hundred dresses to choose from!" More cheers. Many more cheers. For the rest of that day, (it was Wednesday,) everyone was very happy.  
  
Friday evening, 45 minutes before the dance, the girls came up in groups of four to pick their dresses. Purple Fire was called second. When they went into the room full of dresses, no one could choose. In the end, Kate chose a light blue dress that reached her ankles. It had spaghetti straps and was beautiful. Claire chose a dark purple dress that reached a little past her knees. It had short sleeves. Kat chose a bright green dress, which had three-inch sleeves. Last, Mary chose a Navy blue dress that was so long, she almost tripped on it. Then the girls went back to their cabins and did each other's hair. Claire put soft curls into Kate's long hair. Kate put Claire's natural curls into a pretty half ponytail. Kat put Mary's straight hair into a bun, and Mary but Kat's hair into a curly ponytail. All of them looked great by the time they filed into the gym and waited for the guys.  
  
When the guys came, everyone was very shy. Except for Claire, who got asked by Hillridge hottie, Danny Kessler. Kate went over to the punch. As she stood there, punch in hand; a guy came up to her. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a fake-leather jacket and fake-leather pants. She didn't notice him until he said "Hey Kate." "Larry?!" she said in disbelief. "I didn't know you went to that boys camp." Before Larry could answer, a tall, cute blond haired boy asked Kate to dance. She accepted and they went out onto the dance floor. "My name is Brad." He told her as they slowed danced to the song "All or Nothing" by O-Town. "I'm Kate," she responded. They talked for a few more minutes until the song ended. Then they slipped outside.  
  
A/N - I hope you liked it. I made it longer than I usually do. Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
